vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods and Monsters
Gods and Monsters is the twenty-second and final episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE — Despite their best efforts to help Bonnie through the harrowing predicament she now faces, Damon, Enzo and Caroline realize their options are running out and drastic measures need to be taken. With their only chance of saving their friend lying inside the Armory, Stefan breaks the news to Caroline that they may need help from an unlikely source – her and Alaric's twin daughters. Elsewhere, Enzo keeps Bonnie preoccupied by bringing her back to their cabin but when his plan takes an unexpected turn, it'll be up to Damon to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his closest friends. Matt also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares (dream) Co-Starring *Andrea Laing as EMT *Keith N. Collis as Mechanic *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie Saltzman *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Saltzman *Chaka De Silva as Shaman *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage/voice) Trivia *Antagonists: Bonnie Bennett and The Armory's Monster. *For the first time, a CGI creature is used in the series for the creature that was in the vault. According to Julie Plec, there is a name they are using for it internally, but they won't give it a formal name until Season 8. *Virginia tells Enzo that what was in the Armory vault has been around for thousands of years, meaning it's been around longer than vampires. Enzo then compels Virginia to tell him what was in the vault and he then tells Damon he doesn't want to know what was in there. *What was in the vault lures Damon with the sound of Elena's voice like Yvette's to Alex wasn't really Elena's voice. *Just before the creature takes Damon, he has flashes of memory of both his relationship with Elena but his love for her as well. This love for Elena and his empathy are taken away by the creature. *With this episode, Damon and Stefan Salvatore will have appeared in the most episodes of the series with 155 episodes. Elena Gilbert with the second most at 135 episodes (1 stock footage and 1 voice only appearance) until Season 8 when the remaining main characters Bonnie, Caroline and Matt will equal or surpass in episode appearances. *Damon and Enzo are affected by what was in the vault. Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan wait around days for them to come out but they don't. Stefan tries to opening it with brute force but it doesn't work, eventually Alaric is able to crack the code but both Damon and Enzo along with what was trapped in the vault some how got out. *Bonnie no longer has her magic after being the new Huntress thus she is unable to do a locator spell to find them. *Caroline writes in her diary for Elena about the recent events. *Matt leaves Mystic Falls to find out which fight is his and what's not. *There is a 3 month internal episode time jump. **Damon and Enzo have been leaving a trail of bodies of missing persons along the West Coast for 3 months. Continuity *This is the first and only season finale not to feature Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. **Although she does not physically appear, Elena can be considered to be in the finale as Nina Dobrev recorded new voiceovers for the episode. *This is the third season finale not to feature Tyler Lockwood. *This is the first season finale of the series to be aired on a Friday night. Locations *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory ***The Vault *Asheville, North Carolina **Mental Health Center *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment *Gas station *Enzo's safehouse *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Town Square *Unknown warehouse Body Count * The last Everlasting - body incinerated; killed by Damon Salvatore * 60 missing persons - killed by Damon and Enzo Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode since Pilot to feature only one guest star. *Mouzam Makkar (Alex St. John) was originally supposed to appear in the episode; however, the only scene that featured her (and her character's death) was cut from the episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHAaoyOBhX0 *The Mechanic is our transportation coordinator Keith. Call it nepotism, but believe us when we say: He was truly the best audition for the part. Authenticity goes a long way. *Standards and Practices asked us to be careful with exactly how many bodies we put in the warehouse in the coda. Because apparently under 100 = acceptable. Over? Too much. *We had two scenes that we had to shoot early due to the availability of Mouzam Makkar, who plays Alex. She booked a pilot that would be shooting every day during our finale. We scrambled to get the set ready and release script pages (even though the actual script wasn't done yet) and get it shot in time before we lost her. We didn't want to kill her, because we really liked her as an actress, and it turns out that we had to cut the scenes when the first cut came in 10 minutes long, so now I guess you can technically say Alex could be alive and well (or not well, considering what happened to the rest of her co-workers) somewhere inside the Armory. Maybe we'll get to see her again. *Because I came back to LA before we had fully wrapped, the last scene of my Vampire Diaries career after seven years ended up being Bonnie pulling up in her car to the cabin. Very anti-climatic, and also cut. And thank goodness it was night time, so I could sneak away when we wrapped, and the crew wouldn't see me crying. Julie's Diary: Season 7 Finale Blog 5/13/2016 *Hashtag during the airing is #TheUltimateSacrifice Cultural References *'' '' is a 1998 British-American drama film that recounts the (somewhat fictionalized) last days of the life of troubled film director. *'' '' is a Big Finish Productions audio drama based on the long-running British science fiction television series . *'' '' is a 2015 direct-to-video animated superhero film featuring the superhero team the and is part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. * is an American psychedelic rock band from New York City. *''Gods and Monsters'' is the name for several albums: **The album by English rock band which was released on April 11, 2005. **The album by the electronic goa trance band . The album was released on April 22, 2008. **The fourth album by which was released on 2007. **The studio album of , released in 1992 through Enemy Records. *" " is a song by American singer and songwriter from her third extended play Paradise and was released on November 9, 2012, with the rest of the Paradise EP. *A reference to Cthulhu was made when Enzo assured Damon that the thing in the Vault was not an evil tentacle creature. Quotes |-|Promo= :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "This thing...in the Vault, do we know what it is?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Bad." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]): "This is appropriately creepy." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Ready to do this?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Elena?" |-|Extended Promo= :[[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']]: "You can't fight it. You can't kill it." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "This thing...in the Vault, do we know what it is?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Bad." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Stefan..." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Whatever you're about to say, say it when this is over." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Ready to do this?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Elena?" |-|Sneak Peek #1= :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Lizzie and Jossie could siphon Bonnie's spell. But they're your kids and I can't make that decision for them." :Alaric: "Well, they're just not my kids Caroline, they're our kids and that's a decision we need to make together." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "I got this." |-|Webclip #1= :Enzo "Weren't you meant to be on a plane?" :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Flights got cancelled because of the storm, where are you?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "I'm in Solutionland, baby. There's a preserved body at the Armory called The Final Everlasting. All we have to do is destroy that and Bonster's a monster no more." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "But if you kill the Everlasting, then Bonnie dies and so do we for that matter." :Enzo: "I've been told differently." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "By who? Someone who wants you dead?" :Enzo: "A descendent of the people who created Rayna Cruz." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Yeah, the people who hate us." :Enzo: "Well, whether we believe them or not, it's Bonnie's only chance." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Look, best case scenario, we destroy it, everything goes back to normal. Worst case scenario, we all die and Stefan lives to tell the tale of our demise to the lovely Elena." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Are you forgetting about the other problem that's in there?" :Enzo: "Oh you mean the ambiguously terrifying monster from the Vault? I'm on it. Perhaps it'll be less ambiguous and less terrifying." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Guys, it doesn't matter. Bonnie's sealed the whole Armory, you can't get in." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Don't tell me what I can't do." |-|Scene= :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Let me guess, it's ancient tentacle evil that will destroy our lives and the world as we know it." :Enzo: "Don't be ridiculous. Not tentacles." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Do I even wanna know?" :Enzo: "Well it deter you from going in?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Nope." :Enzo: "Then no, you don't. Has anyone heard from Valerie?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Unnecessary." :Enzo: "Somebody has a plan. Care to share?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "It's messy." :Enzo: "Free for going how messy I can be." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Small runway a few miles east of the Armory. Meet me there. Bring your cowboy boots." |-|Inside clip= :Enzo: "Bonnie's life is linked to that of the final Everlasting. If we sever the link, it might also sever the curse. Unfortunately for us, the Everlasting resides in the Armory." :[[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']]: "She didn't listen, did she? After everything I said, she still opened the Vault?" :Enzo: "It's complicated. We need to know what exactly what we're dealing with so we can fight it." :[[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']]: "You can't fight it. You can't kill it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x22 Promo "Gods & Monsters" (HD) Season Finale Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD722b_0034.jpg TVD722b_0114.jpg TVD722b_0128.jpg TVD722-Caroline.jpg tvd722 1.jpg tvd722 2.jpg tvd722 3.jpg tvd722 4.jpg |-|Screencaps= TVD722_0012.jpg TVD722_0035.jpg TVD722_0048.jpg TVD722_0161.jpg TVD722_0192.jpg TVD722_0194.jpg TVD722_0213.jpg TVD722_0257.jpg TVD722_0254.jpg TVD722_0295.jpg TVD722_0289.jpg 722-Josie-Lizzie4.jpg TVD722 0450.jpg TVD722 0497.jpg TVD722 0503.jpg TVD722 0527.jpg TVD722 0565.jpg TVD722 0569.jpg TVD722 0596.jpg TVD722 0625.jpg TVD722 0626.jpg 722-001~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-002~Stefan-Enzo.png 722-003-Stefan~Caroline~Enzo.png 722-004~Stefan-Damon.png 722-005-Stefan~Damon.png 722-006~Stefan-Damon.png 722-007-Bonnie.png 722-008~Bonnie-Matt.png 722-009-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-010-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-011-Virginia.png 722-012-Enzo.png 722-013~Enzo-Virginia.png 722-014-Enzo~Virginia.png 722-015~Enzo-Virginia.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-017-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-018-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 722-019~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-020-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 722-021-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-022-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-023~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-024~Bonnie-Matt.png 722-025-Stefan.png 722-026-Bonnie.png 722-027-Damon~Enzo.png 722-028~Damon-Enzo.png 722-029-Damon~Enzo.png 722-030-Stefan-Caroline.png 722-031-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-032~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-033-Damon-Enzo.png 722-034-Stefan~Damon.png 722-035~Stefan-Damon.png 722-036-Caroline.png 722-037-Alaric.png 722-038-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-039~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-040-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-041-Matt.png 722-042-Bonnie.png 722-043~Bonnie-Matt.png 722-044-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-045-Matt.png 722-046~Stefan-Damon.png 722-047-Stefan~Damon.png 722-048~Stefan-Damon.png 722-049-Stefan~Damon.png 722-050-Stefan-Damon.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-052-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-054-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-056-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-057~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-058-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-059~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-060-Bonnie.png 722-061-Caroline.png 722-062-Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 722-063-Damon.png 722-064-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-065-Caroline.png 722-066-Stefan-Damon.png 722-067-Stefan-Damon.png 722-068~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-069-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-070-Bonnie~Bonnie.png 722-071-Stefan~Damon.png 722-072~Stefan-Damon.png 722-073-Stefan~Damon.png 722-074~Stefan-Damon.png 722-075-Stefan~Damon.png 722-076~Stefan-Damon.png 722-077-Caroline.png 722-078-Alaric.png 722-079~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-080-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-081-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-082-Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-083~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-084~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-085-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-086-Damon.png 722-087~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-088-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-089-Damon.png 722-090-Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-091-Caroline.png 722-092~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-093-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-094~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-095-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-096-Matt.png 722-097~Matt-Penny.png 722-098-Matt~Penny.png 722-099-Matt~Penny.png 722-100-Penny.png 722-101-Matt.png 722-102~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-103-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-104~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-105-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-106-Stefan-Caroline.png 722-107~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-108~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-109-Damon~Bonnie.png 722-110-Damon~Bonnie.png 722-111-Damon.png 722-112-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-113~Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-114-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-115-Damon.png 722-116-Bonnie.png 722-117~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-118-Enzo.png 722-119-Damon.png 722-120~Damon-Enzo.png 722-121-Damon~Enzo.png 722-122~Damon-Enzo.png 722-123-Damon~Enzo.png 722-124-Damon.png 722-125-Enzo.png 722-126-Stefan.png 722-127-Bonnie-Caroline.png 722-128-Bonnie.png 722-129-Stefan.png 722-130-Bonnie.png 722-131-Matt.png 722-132-Matt.png 722-133-Bonnie.png 722-134-Stefan-Bonnie~Caroline.png 722-135-Stefan.png 722-136-Damon~Enzo.png 722-137~Damon-Enzo.png 722-138~Damon-Enzo.png 722-139-Damon~Enzo.png 722-140-Damon-Enzo.png Damon_Kills_722.jpg Damon_Kills_722_(1).jpg Dead_Bodies_722.jpg Dead_Bodies_722.jpg_(1).jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-13-2016_Michael-Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey May 13, 2016 2016-05-09_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-04-05_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott April 5, 2016 2016-04-05_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran April 5, 2016 2016-04-05_Tony_Griffin_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Tony Griffin April 5, 2016 2016-04-03_Michael_Allowitz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-06_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-06_New_Car_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-02_Michael_Malarkey_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Paul_Wesley_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Twitter.jpg|April 2, 2016 2016-04-01_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|Dayvid Wilson April 2, 2016 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) April 1, 2016 04-01-2016 Ian Somerhalder-Michael Malarkey Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Patrick_Hanson_Colin_Heath_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran, Trevor Stott, Patrick Hanson April 1, 2016 2016-04_01_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 1, 2016 2016-03-30_Kevin_JEdwards_Instagram.jpg|©Kevin J Edwards April 2, 2016 2016-03-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 30, 2016 2016-03-30_Colin_Duran.jpg|Colin Duran March 30, 2016 03-29-2016_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram-7742.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 29, 2016 2016-03-29_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King March 29, 2016 2016-03-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 29, 2016 2016-03-28_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham March 28, 2016 2016-03-28_Michael_Malarkey_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael Malarkey March 28, 2016 2016-03-24_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 24, 2016 2016-03-24_Trevor_Stott_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Trevor Stott March 24, 2016 2016-03-23_Joe_Connolly_Brian_Young_Twitter.jpg|©Brian Young March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 23, 2016 03-23-2016_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram 2781.jpg|Kat Graham March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King March 23, 2016 03-23-2016-Michael-Malarkey-Instagram-4074.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael Malarkey March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 23, 2016 2016-03-22_Tony_Griffin_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Tony Griffin March 22, 2016 2016-03-22_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King March 22, 2016 2016-03-22_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 22, 2016 03-21-2016-Candice-AK-Instagram_5464.jpg|Candice King March 21, 2016 2016-03-17_20-38_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Brian Young March 17, 2016 2016-03-17_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 17, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters